


the christmas spirit

by damnitwonho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, That's it, also Taeyong as a mom, basically Mark and Donghyuck kiss under the mistletoe, mentioned dojae - Freeform, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitwonho/pseuds/damnitwonho
Summary: Mark wakes up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, not thinking about the mistletoe hanging from the kitchen doorway to which his hyungs, Jaehyun and Doyoung, had already fallen victim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I'm a sucker for Markhyuck and really wanted to write something for them. shoutout to mia for giving me this idea!!

The whole dorm was preparing for the fast approaching holiday; Sicheng was helping Taeil put up different red and green decorations while Taeyong was rushing in with not so subtly hidden boxes under his shirt. Mark thought that the dorm felt like home, so warm and comfortable; though he still felt nostalgic to be back home, for decorating the tree with his parents while they sang along to the Christmas carols playing on their radio. Instead he had Donghyuck belting songs at the top of his lungs, willing the rest of the members to join in. The spirit of the holiday consumed them, Taeil adding in his honey voice and Taeyong accompanying quietly in his tenor. 

The night of Christmas eve Mark crawled into bed, ready to sleep unlike Chenle and Renjun who could be heard arguing with Taeyong over staying up all night in an attempt to see Santa. Around midnight he awoke, eyes directed towards the ceiling as he mentally willed himself to go back to sleep. But, he couldn’t seem to get his mind to quiet, so he decided to get a drink of water. His soft footfalls were the only sound in the house, and as he made his way down the hall the smell of the cookies that Jaehyun had helped Jeno and Jaemin make still lingered.

Mark ran some water into a glass, carefully turning the faucet back off so that it wouldn’t drip. He leaned back against the counter as he drank his glass of water. He could see the multicolored lights from the tree play across the floor, and willed himself not to inspect the presents that were laying under the tree- he wouldn’t allow himself to peek, he wanted it to be a surprise in the morning.

When he had to tilt his head back to get the last of the water he set the glass into the sink. Mark rubbed at his face as his expression contorted in a yawn, feet carrying him towards the exit of the kitchen. Right as he was stepping out, a warm body collided into his. His mouth opened in a shout, only for it to be silenced as a hand clamped over his lips. He could just make out Donghyuck’s features in the dim light that peeked through the kitchen windows. Eventually, the hand dropped from his mouth, though the pair were still standing close. “What’re you doing up?” Mark whispered, curious as to why the other boy happened to be wandering around on Christmas Eve night.

“I wanted to check the presents,” was the reply. Mark’s eyes rolled towards the ceiling in response. Only Donghyuck would be so mischievous as to wake up with the sole purpose to see how many presents had his name scribbled along the tag. His eyes were still trained upwards when they fell upon a shape hanging from the doorway. It was the mistletoe that Jaehyun and Doyoung had been caught under earlier that day. There had been a resulting argument over taking it down, though Yuta was quick to silence them with the claim that it was all in the spirit of the holiday. It had resulted in quick pecks to the cheek and red ears as they immediately went in opposite directions of the dorm.

Mark was planning on ignoring the mistletoe, on stepping past Donghyuck to head back to his room. He didn’t want to be dragged into any of the other boy’s shenanigans when there was always the possibility that Taeyong might catch them. But when he looked back to Donghyuck, he could see the other boy’s eyes trained to where his had been. As he watched the eyes flicked back to him, and they stared at each other in silence.

It caught Mark by surprise when Donghyuck’s face came closer to his, and didn’t have time to process the situation before soft lips were against his own. He was even more shocked when he kissed the other boy back. If questioned about it later, Mark would claim that it was too late, that he hadn’t been truly awake rather than admit to the little flutters that his heart had made at the time.

When they pulled away, the silence lingered, the only sound that of cars passing by outside. “Good.. goodnight, Donghyuck,” Mark murmured after softly clearing his throat. He stepped around the other boy, even as his body was willing him to stay. He padded softly down the hallway, fingers brushing against his lips where he could still feel Donghyuck’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I haven't written anything in ages (read: I'm rusty). kudos and feedback and both heavily encouraged/appreciated! ps follow my tumblr to yell with me about markhyuck at my tumblr, melonhimchan


End file.
